Ray
|NNID = |Twitter = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = 2015 |Nintendo system(s) this person has = |3DS friend code = 2595-1511-3253 |Nintendo Switch friend code = SW-1641-4199-0904 |Alternate accounts on Miiverse = }} Ray is a member of the ZNG. He first encountered the people of the ZNG in the Majora's Mask Termina Trivia series of posts by Nintendoer in February of 2015. He then stuck around. He's not sure when he exactly heard about the name "ZNG" first, but he knew others in the group, so he ended up finding his way into the group as it was in its relatively early stages. .]] Ray would sometimes make Zelda-themed drawings on Miiverse while it still was around. He also has made some piano covers of Zelda songs that can be found on YouTube and here on the wiki. He has made some blog posts here on the wiki, such as his Nintendo Switch preview event impressions from a pre-launch Switch event in 2017. Another area of the ZNG Ray has been involved in has been maintaining this wiki, where he has set up page templates, written some of the articles, and uploaded hundreds of the Miiverse posts stored in the wiki's Miiverse post archive. He also runs the ZNG Wiki Twitter account. Zelda Games Played Top 10 Zelda Games First Zelda Game (N64) How He Discovered the Zelda Series Date Range: 2003-2006 Both of Ray's brothers played Zelda games as long as he can remember, maybe even since before Ray was born. As a young child, Ray would watch his two brothers playing Ocarina of Time and the Oracle games on their N64 and Game Boy Color, along with other games, of course. As a four- to five-year-old, Ray wasn't too interested in video games, apart from a couple of educational games, Maggie's Farmyard Adventure and Eager's Pet Shop on his family's Windows PC. Once Ray got to around first grade, he had already tried his hand at portions of the above mentioned Zelda games, but he hadn't really seriously buckled down and thoroughly dug into playing them yet. Sometime around that first grade year, Ray played fairly far into Ocarina of Time, by which point you could reasonably say had "discovered" the Zelda series. First Playthrough of Ocarina of Time Ray recalls his first meaningful excursion into a Zelda game being with Ocarina of Time. He had dipped into a couple of other games in the series already at this point, but he reached getting the Master Sword and the Forest Temple in his first significant playthrough. It's a bit hazy what happened after that, he may have restarted his file a couple of years later when he got farther and reached the Shadow Temple, or he may have resumed his initial file. He did have quite a few tricky moments where the puzzles of the game baffled him; thankfully, though, one of his older brothers often knew what to do to help. As a result, no walkthroughs or internet resources were consulted. Ray finally completed Ocarina of Time on the N64 in 2012, with renewed confidence his Zelda-playing skills after having played through to the credits of both Skyward Sword and its Hero Quest. A particularly difficult and frustrating section he remembers in that quest to finish Ocarina of Time was finding the last carpenter in the Gerudo Fortress. Miiverse Zelda Drawings Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series Series * Rays finds the 3D Super Mario games great. Especially the exploration aspect, though the platforming is enjoyable too. He's played all of them except for Sunshine. * In the Super Smash Bros. series, Ray has played all of the games except for Melee. He prefers to casually play them rather than stress over all the minutiae of techniques and strategy. * Ray first played the Kirby series with the Kirby's Adventure 3D Classic version, which he got for free from Club Nintendo. He finds them to be very fun, lighthearted, games, and has since played Kirby's Dreamland, Super Star, Triple Deluxe, Planet Robobot, and Kirby's Return to Dreamland. * The Mario Kart series is one of Ray's long-time favorites. The simple joy of racing around, and great local multiplayer have been large parts of his draw to this series; He fondly recalls playing 64 with his older brothers. He has played Super Mario Kart, 64, Wii, 7'', and ''8. Individual Games * Animal Crossing: New Leaf was on sale one September after Ray got his 3DS, and he had heard good things about the game, so he dove in and gave it a try. He found himself entranced, captivated into raising fruit trees, doing the villager's irritable little tasks for them, and so on... but, all in all, Ray had discovered an enjoyable free-form experience. He was quite pleased that the Welcome amiibo update made the game compatible with his Link amiibo, too. * Splatoon was perhaps the most colorful, innovative, and surprising game from Nintendo on the Wii U. The only shooter that Ray has ever owned, it snagged his interest from the moment it was shown at E3 2014, to the Global Testfire demo, to launch day and beyond. He has all the weapons in the game, and all the scrolls from the single player campaign, and participated in nearly all the Splatfests. * Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure found its way to Ray's 3DS through the 2016 Nindie Humble Bundle. He thought the bundle was a great way to support charity and get some games, but didn't expect anything of very high quality to be included in such a low-priced package. But Rhythm Thief defied his expectations. A charming narrative set in Paris, with some light puzzles, a wonderful toon art style, and an engaging variety of rhythm games all contributed to Ray truly enjoying playing through this game. Hobbies Outside of Video Games Japanese Ray studies the Japanese language at school. While not exactly a hobby, it is one of his favorite subjects, and he enjoys applying his Japanese skills to understand some of what's happening in the Japanese versions of Nintendo games, such as the Pokémon Sun and Moon Special Demo in 2016, which he experienced in Japanese on his old 3DS and English on his New 3DS. Music Music is a big part of Ray's activities as well. He plays the clarinet and piano. His school's marching band has tons of people and Ray found it to be an enjoyable way to meet people and, of course, process around while playing loud music. Ray has also been in his schools' concert bands, and has always played clarinet in those groups. He took private piano lessons for a number of years, then private clarinet lessons for a couple years after that, but for now he's only involved in music through school. Ray has made four Breath of the Wild piano music covers and two piano covers from Studio Ghibli films, which are available to watch on YouTube. In terms of listening to music, Ray is a big fan of the Zelda series' music and video game music in general. He also finds holiday music cheerful, and likes classical music and some jazz music. Miscellaneous Ray enjoys bicycling and hiking. He has fond memories of bicycling to high school and walking to elementary school and middle school, and has also enjoyed going hiking with his family from time to time. He also enjoys reading books. Even though the passage of time has found Ray less partial to reading for pleasure than previously, he still enjoys settling down with a good page-turner from time to time. He is partial to both fiction and nonfiction, as long as the book isn't too dry. Miiverse Posts Category:ZNG Members